Daughter of Poseidon
by Keep Calm Im A Starship Ranger
Summary: The Big Three have all broken the pact each have a twelve year old that have stumbled into camp the same year. Poseidon and Zeus' children know each other, but begin to befriend the child of Hades once they are sent on a quest for an old Great Prophecy thought to have passed. "Three of power set out, and find the lost seven,two bear a rotten curse until then, returning is ten.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus. Please review!**

**CHAPTER ONE  
**

I slipped into class, so late there was only minutes left. "Carrie" said the teacher, catching me. He was an old man who was practically blind, and a movie was on so the light were off, and I was expecting him not to notice me. I cursed under my breath...but it wasn't in English. I blinked, surprised at myself.

"Yes Mr. Greggory?" I replied. He paused the movie an flicked on the lights. Kids woke up from their naps or blinked to adjust to the light. I stood at the side of the classroom, holding all my books. My dark brown hair-so dark it was almost black in a braid. I stared at the skinny old teacher with my sea green eyes.

"You are late." He looked at me sternly, but his normal teacher _you-are-in-trouble _look didn't phase me. I stared casually.

"Yeah, so?" I nodded. I could tell he didn't like that answer.

"_So _you just got yourself detention." He snapped.

"K." I sat in my seat and pulled out a notebook. He glared at me.

"Can anyone tell Ms. Hale what we were watching?" He asked the class. Silence. "Fine. The movie was about the Greeks in the Trojan war and Odysseus' journey when he did not thank Poseidon or give him any credit on winning the war. I put it on because we are ending our Greek unit."

I could help but be a little disappointed. I loved the Greek unit. It fascinated me, everything, it was just so _interesting._ It seemed nobody else cared though, just another unit ended, and another one soon to begin. If only I knew that I wouldn't have learned the next one.

I waited until the crowd in the hall cleared a bit before I went to my locker. I didn't enjoy the claustrophobic feel. I liked wide open spaces. I quickly went to my locker, stuffed books I needed into my bag, and rushed toward the high school pool. The high school and middle school were connected by a bridge that wasn't very safe-feeling, but I had to cross it every day or be pummeled by Pat Dean, the middle school bully. I, an eighth grader at Trinity School for Troubled Teens, a.k.a.-Tri T, age 14, and was endlessly bullied. I had brought the school a whole bunch of medals and trophies in swimming, so eventually I was bumped up to practice high school team, still coming in first, but I would still compete with the middle school.

I quickly did my warm ups outside the pool, and jumped in. I felt energy rush through me, I popped up and saw Mr. Greggory staring at me. He had an evil stare, he watched me as I ducked under again and swam to the other side of the pool.

The whole practice, he wouldn't stop staring at me. Finally, when it ended, I changed in record time, and skittishly scampered to the bridge. I saw my best friend; Alex Goodman, reading a book...or trying to anyway. He had hair dark like mine, but just wasn't _exactly_ like mine and had freckles across his nose with electric blue eyes. He smiled when he saw me, and stood up. "Were you waiting for me?" I asked.

"Yeah, I just thought I would." He replied. I looked at the book in his hand. I just shook my head.

"How could you even read? With our dyslexia..." I asked. The both of us had dyslexia and ADD, which made us become friends.

"I was just giving it a shot." He shrugged. We walked out of the front door of the middle school, and I crashed into someone, falling backwards. I stifled a scream and jumped a foot. Mr. Greggory loomed over me, an evil grin across his face.

"Charlotte Hale..." He spoke. Nobody ever called me by my real name. "Alexander Goodman..." Mr. Greggory was moving weirdly...no he was _shifting.  
_All of a sudden, he looked like a combination of a dog, a human, and a sea lion. He growled at me. I felt Alex tugging at my arm, yanking me along as my eyes were wide. Mr. Greggory charged at me, two more things like him popping out behind trees and all of a sudden, instincts set in. I grabbed a rock and kicked him back, then quickly dropped the rock on his stomach. I picked up another and chucked it at the second one's head. I pushed the last one on top of Mr. Greggory and dropped the rock again on top of them. I wasn't satisfied, but Alex pulled me along.

Alex was an orphan. He never knew his dad, and his mom died of some sickness when he was five. He boarded at this school, an over-packed foster home nearby using his inheritance money to pay the tuition. But he kept tabs with a scrawny kid from him foster home. His name was Grover, and for some reason, he was right at the entrance of the school in his truck. "GET IN! GET IN!" He yelled. Alex and I jumped into the back of the truck that started moving right as we jumped in, leaving the school in the dust until we couldn't see it anymore. My adrenaline rushed away. I was shaking. I looked at Alex, who was doing the same. We pulled to the side of the road, and Grover had us come up front.

"Are you serious..." He mumbled staring at us every once in a while. Alex sat in the middle and I took the other side while Grover drove. I looked at the ground and realized Grover had furry legs. And hooves. I screeched. "Oh! Shoot! Sorry! It's okay! Relax!" Alex and I both stared wide-eyed at the furry Grover.

"Why...do you...have donkey legs?" Alex asked.

"GOAT!" He bleated. Wait, _bleated? _"I'm a satyr. Just wait until we get to camp."

"What were those things back there?" I asked.

"Telekhines." He looked at us nervously. "Why is it _always me?_" He muttered under his breath. He wouldn't answer any of our questions, except telling us "When we get to camp."

I tried to relax, but I was terrified. My heart was pounding, my eyes wide. The truck groaned to a stop at the bottom of the hill. "Hurry. Get out and run up the hill." Grover pestered. We obeyed, tired and scared. Once we got to the top of the hill, I realized there was a dragon curled around a tree.. He opened his eyes from sleep and looked at the three of us, then just closed his eyes again.. A golden fuzzy thing hanging on a pine tree he was curled around. He pushed us forward. I looked out forward. There was a strawberry field, a giant house, and a whole array of cabins, with two different sections of cabins. We went onto the porch of the big house.

"Grover..." Alex said.

"It's about your dads." He said.

"That clears everything up. Our dads our dead." I snapped.

"No they aren't. CHIRON!?" He yelled into the house. A man in a wheelchair came out.

"Yes Grover?" He asked. He had a scruffy beard and a blanket that fell over his legs.

"These kids. Half-bloods."

"What's a half-blood?" I asked.

It took Chiron and Grover an hour to tell us everything, and rid us of most our questions.

"What cabin do we stay at?" I asked.

"Hermes until you're determined." Chiron replied.

"And you are a centaur?" I asked.

"Yes child." He replied. I nodded. Everything sunk in, started making sense in things that happened in my life. Suddenly, a girl and a boy walked into the Big House holding hands. The boy had the same looks as me, dark hair and sea green eyes. He noticed it. The girl had blonde hair and startling, but mesmerizing grey eyes.

"Hey Chiron, who's this?" The girl asked.

"Annabeth, this is Carrie and Alex. Undetermined." He introduced. Annabeth nodded. "Children, this is Percy and Annabeth."

"Hi." I said. Alex just stared. I elbowed him.

"Oh, uh, hi." He said. My stomach growled. Like most kids, I skipped breakfast, sleeping in too late, so I hadn't eaten since the tiny salad I had for dinner the night before, and it seemed like it was almost night. As if on cue, a conch horn sounded.

Percy smirked. "Right on time for dinner." He said. Chiron had Alex and me change into jeans and orange t-shirts that said CAMP HALF-BLOOD on them. He walked us overin his wheelchair, and brought us to a table that definitely had more kids than the others. "Travis and Connor, here are some new campers. Make them feel welcome." He left us there and went to a table where it looked like adults sat at.

"Hey new campers. What are your names?" Asked Connor. Him and his brother looked so much a like, I would have thought they were twins, except one just had a more...older look.

"Carrie." I said.

"Alex."

"Well, Carrie and Alex, sit where ever you'd like. You don't have a godly parent yet right?" Travis asked. We shook our heads. Once we took a seat, we were served food. Connor told us to go up to the fire and put some food in it. It was strange, but this whole camp was strange, so I did it. I scarfed down the whole meal and drank 3 cups of sprite. I was having a lot of fun talking to the other people at the table. Some kids would look at me, then at Percy; who was sitting alone at his table. I just ignored it for a while, but then it began to bug me. A girl named Meredith with bright red hair and grey-blue eyes I was talking to noticed.

"What?" She asked.

"People keep staring at me, then at Percy." I whispered to her. I acted like I wasn't noticing as people were pointing.

"Huh..." She thought, staring at me, then turning to look at Percy. "Oh wow." She looked at me, wide-eyed...wait not at me, above me.

"Carrie...look up." Meredith said. I glanced up to see a glowing green trident image fading above my head. Everyone was silent, staring. Then, an image popped above Alex's head, a lightning bolt. Then, another kid from Hermes who looked about my age with dark silky hair and olive skin was looking up, dazed, staring at a skull. The images faded, and there was complete silence. Someone from the Hades table, stood up and cheered; "I'M NOT ALONE!" He looked just like the newly claimed kid. I heard Percy cheer at the Hades kid remark. I didn't know what to do...a trident? _Oh... _I thought. _My dad is Poseidon._ I was overwhelmed with excitement, nervousness, and curiosity. Chiron made a speech; I found out the new Hades kid's name was Cooper. I sat down at Percy's table.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi." I replied.

"You are going to love being a child of Poseidon." He said, trying to get me excited.

"Cool. So...what's it like? I mean, aren't we suppose to not be here?"

"Oh like the pact? Well apparently all three of them broke it so..."

"Oh."

"Yeah...Oh by the way there's also Tyson." Said Percy.

"Tyson?" I asked.

"Our brother...half-brother. He is a cyclops, working at the forges in Poseidon's palace." Percy had already finished eating too...occasionally smiling at Annabeth at the Athena table.

"Is she your girlfriend?" I asked.

"What?" He asked, looking back at me.

"Annabeth, is she your girlfriend."

"Oh, um, yeah." He replied awkwardly. I looked back at Alex, alone at the Zeus table.

"There's no one except Alex?" I asked Percy. He took a sip of his drink.

"No. There's Thalia. She's a daughter of Zeus, but she joined the Hunters of Artemis, so she is almost never here." He acted as if all this was casual.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"I'm 18. It's my sixth summer." This made everything make more sense. He acted so casual about everything.

"Oh."

I kept asking him questions, until he suggested we go to the cabin. He mouthed something at Annabeth, who nodded, and walked off. It felt weird, knowing I had a brother-or two if you count the cyclops, which Percy told me to do...so two brothers.

I nearly jumped a foot when a giant black shape loomed out and landed in front of me.


	2. Chapter 2

**PERCY **

I was shocked when I found out I had a little sister. Charlotte Hale, my first ever _half-blood_ sibling, since Tyson is my sibling. I guess you could count Frank, but I'm like a whole lot of greats- uncle to him. Once she came to the table, she kept asking me questions...even about me and Annabeth. She asked about Poseidon, the other gods, and eventually about the cabin, so I suggested we go.

Annabeth smiled at me. I mouthed to her to meet me at the canoe lake a half hour before curfew, then whisked away Carrie towards the cabin. She walked slowly, as if trying to fit everything into a memory, trying to spot every detail. She was taking all this news so calmly, I felt she just hid her emotions really well, or had dealt with a lot of strange things in her life. I looked back at all the other campers, who had started chatting up the other new kids. Carrie suddenly screamed. I bolted around, ready to uncap Riptide. I saw Blackjack looming over Carrie. _Oh! Boss! Look here! _Carrie bit her lip and her eyes widened. I relaxed a bit, but then realized Carrie must be hearing Blackjack's thoughts. "It's okay Carrie. I can hear him too." I quickly said. Her panic faded a bit, but she still looked warily at Blackjack. _You got a sister, eh, Boss? _Said Blackjack. "Yeah. Blackjack, this is Carrie; Carrie, Blackjack." I introduced the two. _Cool, but Boss, there's something I need to tell you. Something's wrong. _My heart rate quickened. _You need to start the quest NOW! _

**CARRIE**

I was kind of freaked out when I heard the black Pegasus talking, especially seeing a Pegasus. Yep, that's me, I'm fine with the Olympians and having one of them be my Dad, but a winged _horse_ freaks me out. Percy walked out of earshot and was talking with Blackjack. I was too busy staring back at the other campers mobbing the other Alex and Cooper. They both looked uncomfortable, and Alex saw me looking, and mouthed "HELP ME!" I grinned at him.

"Um, Carrie, I have to go, sorry I can't give you a tour, but...I really got to go." He looked nervous, had an urgent feel, looking antsy.

"That's okay Percy. Maybe some other time." I was really disappointed my new big brother had to rush off so quickly. I wanted to get to know him, and ask more about our Dad. He also seemed familiar to me, but I couldn't figure out how. He ran to the Big House after corralling a group of six more half-bloods and Chiron there, all with worried looks. I waited in the spot he left me in, Blackjack having flown away. After a few minutes, all of them burst out of the Big House, grabbed armor and weapons, and sprinted to the top of the hill, and disappeared over the edge of it. I felt panicky, like something was seriously wrong, but the other campers were loudly singing a song that made me too distracted to think about it. I wish that song lasted the next year.

I argued with Chiron as summer campers started arriving. I had stayed the whole year, training unbelievably hard. "Why can't I have a quest? THEY ARE LOST! IT'S BEEN A YEAR OF ME HAVING CONSTANT NIGHTMARES! I NEED TO FIND THE SEVEN!" I yelled angrily. Some new campers looked over, but others just steered them away to take a tour of the camp.

"I know child." Chiron replied, stomping his hooves. "But we need a sign!" I crossed my arms and glared at him. Some of the Ares campers called me steel because of my steely glare that could make anyone uncomfortable. "Just wait a while, until the new campers have settled in. Run along, Alex and Cooper are waiting for you." He dismissed me, like he had millions of times. I turned an saw my two best friends waiting patiently, chatting; probably about who is the best sword fighter. They quieted when I approached them, then turned and smiled.

"What are you two knuckle-heads up to?" I asked pulling out my sword that was like Percy's except it was named Whirlpool. It kind of made me sad every time I used it, reminding me of my lost half-brother who I never really got to know.

"No luck, huh?" Said Cooper. The three of us had all stayed as year-rounders, and were closer than 10 people squeezed into...a shoe. Yeah, why not?

"Nada." I replied. I looked up and saw the two of the laughing as I began tying my hair back into a braid. "What?" I asked defensively.

"Oh nothing. AH HA!" Alex suddenly threw a bucket of water at me. It wouldn't have gotten my clothes wet, but I stopped it before it hit me, and flung it back at the two. "HEY NO FAIR!" Said Alex, squeezing the water from his orange shirt. I grinned at him.

"That's why you don't mess with me." I laughed as they gave up on squeezing the water out of their clothes. I touched their shoulders, and the water drained from their clothes.

We decided to go welcome new campers, sitting in the middle of the first section of cabins on the ground, pointing out cabins and arm-wrestling each other.

The first couple of days went easy, I trained and trained, we played capture the flag, a couple of campers were claimed. But then one night, I fell asleep and started dreaming.

I was standing on a hill, and a brown dusty valley stood before me. It was filled with half-bloods. Around the edges of the valley, lined monsters, row after row of armed monsters, watching the half-bloods. There was easily one hundred kids. They all wore t-shirts that were either orange or purple. They were trapped, wrapped in blankets, using connected shields as shelter. They all looked pale, weak, and wounded. I found Percy, standing next to Annabeth. They stared back at the monsters, as if trying to find weak points. All of a sudden, a monster broke from the pack. I squealed. Mr. Greggory snarled and changed into monster form. He bounded down the hill towards the half-bloods. I tried to run, help them, but my body was frozen, my voice not reaching out. I saw Percy draw his sword and charge at the monster, but I shot upward, in my cabin out of my bed. I quickly changed into jeans and a Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and bolted out the door. I was panicking. I saw some cabin doors as I ran noisily through camp toward the Big House. "BE QUIET!" Someone yelled from the Ares cabin. "WE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!" Yelled another person from the Hermes cabin. I didn't even bother to stop, I just kept sprinting.

Someone grabbed my arm, I yelped as I fell. I whipped around, rushing to get up. "Carrie, what's going on?" asked Cooper. He stared at me nervously. He helped me get up as I tried to find words.

"Dream-gasp-trapped-gasp-monsters-gasp-everywhere-gasp-Percy-gasp-Bethanne-gasp-help them." I managed. His eyes widened. He started pulling me to the Big House as Chiron came out, woken up by the aggravated campers.

"What's wrong?" He asked. I told him my dream. His jaw hardened. "You must go..find them. Take two people and leave right away." Excitement and pure, unadulterated panic rushed through me. My heart was pounding a million times per minute, my senses were going haywire. It felt great.

I woke up Alex, who didn't seem to notice any noise, and in five minutes, I was standing at the top of Half-Blood Hill with Cooper and Alex, with one hundred dollars mortal cash and and twenty golden drachmas, an extra pair of clothes, and some nectar and ambrosia. Chiron handed us a piece of paper and trotted away. I read it aloud;

Three of power set out,

and find the lost seven,

two bear a rotten curse until then,

returning is ten.

"Oh...um who has a curse then?" Asked Cooper. I looked at him, he looked scared, but saw me looking and hid his emotions. I choked down my fear and we hopped on some Pegasi, and started flying. _Where are we going? _Asked my Pegasus, Avalanche.

"Where are we going?" I suddenly realized.  
I stopped us in the middle of the sky. I heard thunder rumble, as if Zeus was making it clear to me and Cooper that he was letting us live, even though we were in his realm. "That way." Alex suddenly said. He was pointing to the east. I nodded, and we started speeding that way. I was feeling good, until a sickly green mist shot it front of us and suddenly I was falling. Avalanche, Cooper, and his Pegasus were also falling. Alex rushed down, trying to grab us, but we were going to fast. I was screaming, I felt a tugging in my gut. _SLAM! _


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

I opened my eyes, expecting to see Cerberus, but I was looking at Alex on his Pegasus. _WHOA! WAY TOO COOL! _Said the Pegasus, her golden coat gleaming in the sun. I stood up and nearly fell back down. I was standing on a platform of water, like a puddle in the middle of the sky. I saw Cooper on another platform of water a few feet below me. A tugging pain grew in my stomach. I started to fall off the side of the platform but Avalanche swooped under me, plopping me on his back. Cooper started falling, the platform disappearing under his feet, but his burgundy Pegasus caught him. I took deep breaths on top of Avalanche. He was so white the reflection of the sun gave me a thundering headache. I rubbed my temples, the tugging feeling fading away slowly. "How did you do that?"Asked Alex, his blue eyes wide with excitement.

"I don't know..." I replied. "What was that green mist?"

"What green mist?" said Alex. I glanced at Cooper, who looked just as confused as I was. Did Alex not get hit by the mist because we were in the sky, and his father was protecting him really well, or was it just aimed at me and Cooper?

"The mist we went through, that made us fall." I said, staring at Alex cautiously.

"All I saw was you guys suddenly straighten, you looked like you were in a trance, and you wouldn't respond. You were like that for a couple hours, then you started falling." He looked troubled, as if trying to replay it, see if his eyes just didn't see through the mist...but there was no mortals here...that would be impossible. I couldn't remember being in a trance at all. To tell you the truth, I was absolutely and entirely freaked out, taking deep breaths to avoid hyperventilating. I swallowed my panic, so Alex and Cooper wouldn't see how terrified I was.

About an hour later of flying, we dipped out of the clouds and dove behind a building. It was a small motel, out the out skirts of a large city. I wasn't sure which city since apparently I had been in a trance for a few hours. In the lobby there was only the person at the front desk, a group of thug wannabes, and a couple probably on their honeymoon. One of the wannabes stared at me with a mischievous grin on his face. I nudged Cooper, trying to get him to notice them as Alex got a room for us. It was late evening, and it didn't really look like the wannabes were planning on staying, but the person at the front desk seemed very interested in their magazine. I nervously picked at my nails, rocking back and forth on my heels. I wasn't scared of the wannabes, but of how I might react. The constant staring was making me edgy...and when I got like that bad things happened. I took shaky steps towards our room, feeling the stare boring into my neck. I quickly slipped inside.

I collapsed on the bed, exhausted and ready to sleep for eternity. I forced myself to take a shower and eat a bit. I was dragging myself, then when I finally allowed myself into bed, Cooper sleeping on the floor and Alex on the other bed, I couldn't fall asleep. I tossed and turn for what seemed like hours. Finally, I got up. I grabbed a towel and headed toward the pool. I jumped in right away with some shorts and a t-shirt on. Instantly I calmed.

I sat at the bottom, thinking. Everything was happening so quickly. Chiron probably just gave me the quest so I would stop pestering him. People probably made fun of me for acting like I knew Percy even though I only did for like an hour. I felt like I met him before though, like I had _seriously _known him, just as much as his mother would know him. I once asked Alex about it, but he just shrugged. I remember when someone told me I shouldn't make my emotions clear, to never trust someone fully. I could remember his face. Sharp features with angry milky eyes, thin and tall, with a tattoo of a dragon on his neck. I shivered_, _that entire year had changed me to make me _me _today.

_A warm hand gently pushed me forward towards a house that had an easel, with a name of a daycare on it. I could never read those words, not remembering even the jumble of letters so I could at least try to read it now, but I was so young. I climbed the stairs reluctantly to the porch, which wrapped around three sides of the house. Pink flowers in clay pots sat on each side of the door. I looked at my young self in the reflection of a glass door. I whimpered, turned back to where I had come from, but there was no one there. "Ah! You must be Charlotte!" Said a chilling voice. It sounded like bats screeching and nails on chalkboards. I stood so small at the feet of the man. "Welcome to daycare." He picked me right up and carried me inside the house. It smelled like underground, like Cooper, except much stronger. "You better be good little one." He snapped at me, placing me in a fenced off area. I looked around, there was no other kids, barely any toys, just an old, filthy rubber ball sat in the center. I couldn't see the man anymore. I saw a fountain to my left, with an evil-looking man of power standing at the top. To my right was another fence, with holes all over the wood, so I peaked through to see animals everywhere. They smelled awful, and I saw some ripping at each others skin, biting it off and running away from the other with triumph and glee. "Now, now Charlotte" Said the man, causing me to whip around. "No spying on the neighbors." I started panicking, running into a corner, screaming, my eyes wide, face pale. The man held me in a death grip. I squirmed and kicked, and he chuckled. "Darling, you can't just do that." He laughed as if I was a baby eating glue, I was ACTUALLY a toddler trying to run away from the scary man. _

_"Do what?" I squealed.  
_

_"You shouldn't let your emotions control your actions...fear can not over rule you. You must hide them, so one person can not see past your wall, can not tell what you are thinking, see how much power they have over you. Bad child." He demanded angrily. He tied me in a chair and took a hot iron poker stick out of the fire, and pressed it onto my skin. I screamed, yelled for help, tried to escape. He lied to the neighbors I just missed my mother who passed away. He always caught me in my desperate attempts to leave, and burned me more until I stopped fighting. I masked my pain more and more until he was satisfied, and let me go, sending me to a boarding school, then the state sent me to Tri T. Emotionless to others...he told me I was "unstoppable." Only every once in a while, when I have a lot on my mind, do I accidentally find a crack in my wall. I longed for someone to just...break it.  
_

I blinked, trying to not cry...underwater. I looked up at the pool. A dark figure stood there, staring in, in front of the rising sun. I figured it was Cooper and swam up. Before I could pull myself out the pool, two people grabbed me. I stifled a scream. The two people were holding me in a way they probably _thought _kept me restrained. They had hooked their arms under mine and tied my hands with rope in the back. First of all, they sucked at tying knots. Second of all, they were about to get their butts whooped.

Once they propped me into a chair, I untied the knot with ease. "Hello girly." Someone said. A figure emerged from the shadows into the light. It was the wannabe that was staring at me. I groaned. "What? You scared?" He asked grinning. I looked at him with a _you've-got-to-be-kidding-me _look. He wore a black shirt with grey designs on it, jeans that were practically around his ankles, over-sized shoes, and a sideways white hat.

"Yeah. Terrified." I said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes when another guy dressed exactly like him came out and stood next to him.

"You better be girly." He spat. Even though I could hide my emotions, I didn't need to. Getting kidnapped by the wannabes was a joke.

"Don't worry. I'm shaking with fear." I spat back. I rolled my shoulders back. I saw myself in a mirror behind them. I looked most absolutely, incredibly BORED. Wannabe #1 stepped forward and stared at me. He picked up my hair with his greasy fingers. I glared at him, trying to find weak points in his body. The way he was dressed, he could never defend himself that well. I sighed. "Alright...are you done now? Because I kind of need to go back to my friends..." I asked irritably.

He kind of looked shocked. "Nah, girly. You ours now." He seemed very confident in himself. It made me want to burst out laughing at him.

"Ah, no thanks." I said. I whipped my hands out from behind me, and pushed him back. He started choking, and then started having gallons of water pour out of his mouth. He was drowning from water coming from inside him. He collapsed on the ground as I kicked Wannabe #2 out of the way as I bolted for the door. He started choking too, and eventually dropped to the ground, the light gone from his wide eyes. I burst out the door, realizing they had pulled me into the pool house where they kept toys. I ran straight to the room, where Cooper and Alex sat wide-eyed, staring at one of the wannabes on the floor. Cooper stared at his hands, clearly terrified. "WE HAVE TO GO!" I yelled. They got scared by me suddenly being there, but packed all their stuff. I waited impatiently at the door, and once they joined me, I whistled, and jumped off the three story side railing of the motel, landing on Avalanche's back, the others following.

Once we got over a forest, I asked Avalanche to stop. Once he did, I fled behind a boulder and hurled. I sat there for a while, shaking and scared. "What did I just do?" I thought. "I have to tell them." I stood up and walked over to where the boys were waiting.

I took a deep breath. "I drowned two people." I muttered. Alex stared at me in disbelief, but Cooper looked like recognition flashed across his face.

"What!?" Said Alex.

"I don't know, they grabbed me, and I was fighting them...and once I touched them...water filled their lungs and they drowned." I said quietly.

"I ripped someone's soul from their body." Said Cooper. I blinked at him. "I think I understand the 'curse' part of the prophecy."


	4. Chapter 4

"Well?" I asked impatiently.

"You and I bear the curse." He poked me. "Which only works on mortals." He added.

"Thanks for trying it on me." I muttered. We sat at a picnic table outside an abandoned Forest Reservation Center. He poked Alex. Nada. I poked the both of them. Zilch.

"Let's not start a poke war." Cooper said quickly before Alex jabbed the both of us. I was cursed. _Cursed. _Every mortal I touch drowns. If only it worked on monsters too...well, we haven't tried...so, fingers crossed. I buried my face in my hands. I sipped at a water bottle nervously, glancing around. Alex stared at me from across the table, then at Cooper next to me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." He said quickly. He looked down at his hands in his lap.

"I need to sleep guys...maybe it could help us know where the heck we are and we can find Percy and the others." I said. They nodded. We got up and started wandering into the woods. I found a rather comfortable looking bed of grass and laid down. The instant my head hit the ground, I zonked.

I stood at the top of the hill again. There was still monsters lining the edges, but not as many, and most were hurt. The half-bloods had attacked. There was more kids though. I even saw a group of girls around my age all dressed in silver. I watched as one of them got up. She had this punk-look to her, but looked kind. She walked until she stopped in front of a group of seven half-bloods. They all turned to her, paying attention. I looked all around. I saw behind me was a forest. My heart skipped a beat when I saw the Forest Reservation Center. The one we were at. Hope flooded through my body. We were close, so very close. I turned and my heart sank. The half-bloods were attacking again. The monsters of all kinds were wounded, but they were in better shape then the half-bloods. I wanted to rush down and help them, but again my feet were frozen solid to the ground. I screamed at them. They needed to wait. "STOP!" I tried to yell, but the sound was carried away into nowhere. They were going to get themselves killed. I started shaking wildly, then I shot upwards. I was back in the forest. My head pounded with pain. "Ow." I said.

"No kidding." Cooper was holding his head. "I was trying to wake you up. You were screaming."

"Sorry." I rubbed my forehead. "I found them."

"What? Where?" Asked Cooper.

I pointed to where I had been standing during the dream, it was a high rocky ledge that blocked the view of anything further. "Where's Alex?" I asked.

"Going to find food."

I put my stuff into my bag slowly. The only sound was the birds chirping above. "Hey Carrie?" Said Cooper.

"Yeah?"

"Do you like Alex?" I recoiled at the thought. He was too much of a brother. I'd known him for two years-and _really_ got to know him, even why he was creeped out by squirrels. He was like a brother, not someone I would _like. _

"What do you mean?" I asked coolly.

"Ya know, like like." Replied Cooper.

"No." I said. He was staring at me, as if he thought I did, and couldn't believe that he was wrong.

"What?" I asked.

"Come with me." He started jogging through the trees. I had to sprint to catch up, shoving the rest of the stuff in my bag and slinging it over my shoulder. We zipped through the trees for what seemed like forever until we came into a clearing. He turned and I almost smacked into him.

"So...?" I said, staring at a small blue jay in a branch.

"Why do you always block everyone from seeing your emotions?" He asked. I whirled toward him. My eyes flashed angrily.

"What?" I snapped.

"Nothing. I'm sorry." His eyes showed hurt and fear. He locked his eyes with mine, and just gave me a hug. I all of a sudden began to cry. Don't ask me, I don't get it either. It was just like BAM! BOOM! I started crying. Charlotte Hale, trained by a psychopath to hide emotions, was crying. Guess the man didn't do a good job. I need to thank him for that. The wall broke. I could feel it, like a chain I'd been dragging along just disappeared. Then Cooper was pulled away, and I cringed. He was being held by a large, smelly bull man. I took out Whirlpool and got ready to fight. Alex jumped to my side from nowhere, sword ready.

**A.N.:Sorry if you think this is weird. I accept all criticism. I realized it's a bit rushed, so sorry about that.** **Please review!**


	5. Announcement

**Hi. I'm thinking about discontinuing this series, tell me if you think I should because I know it's beginning to suck.**


End file.
